Communications cable may be packaged in a number of ways. Often communications cable is wound onto a reel or spool, from which it can easily be unwound for use as needed.
One packaging technique employs a “reel-in-box” configuration. As the name implies, the package includes a box in which a reel of cable is mounted. Inside the box, a reel wound with cable is mounted onto a horizontal post, which is in turn mounted onto plastic endplates within the box. The reel is free to rotate on the post. In use, cable can be fed from the reel through an opening in the box (for example, the lid may be removed from the box or opened). Reel-in-box packaging can be advantageous for shipping and for feeding of the cable, as the box can provide a stationary location from which the cable is fed.
Improvements in assembly of reel-in-box packages are desirable.